


【士士（2018士郎日的文）夢魔的捕食網】

by divershiya0114



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divershiya0114/pseuds/divershiya0114





	【士士（2018士郎日的文）夢魔的捕食網】

那名與他有著同一張臉的少年身上，總是有一股清淡的藥草氣味，一股味道鮮明、卻又柔和淡雅的清爽香氣。

但他並不是很懂草藥，所以也不是很清楚那究竟是哪一些植物的味道，只覺得那清涼的氣味裡應該有薄荷，因此每次聞到薄荷製品的味道，他總是會聯想到對方。

最近，這股藥草的氣味經常佔據他的思緒，甚至連對方都不在他身邊時，他都好像能嗅到那股味道似的，他猜想大概是因為他們兩個開始睡在一起的關係吧，所以總是嗅著那股氣味入睡的自己才會經常想起對方。

所以事情才會在他沒有察覺到的時候失控了。

士郎真的得說，人的舌頭是他知道最柔軟的東西了，特別是當那條動作靈巧的軟舌碰觸在他身體觸覺最敏感的位置上時，就連他最能自豪的忍耐能力都幾近瓦解。

「間、間桐……」

他想不太起來事情究竟是怎麼開始的，只記得回神過來時，那個長得和他一模一樣的少年就已經跪在他的下體上，張開櫻桃般的小嘴，吸著他已經站得挺硬的分身不斷舔吮，而且對方的表情看起來沒有半點難受，反倒是不停扭動著舌、賣力地舔著肉棒，一副十分享受似地，那淫蕩的模樣看起來是讓人臉紅心跳。

對方還不時地將他的前端整個含入口腔中，然後上下晃動著頭部，讓粗硬的肉柱來回摩擦在那口又濕又熱的嘴洞裡，當下是舒服得讓還未經人事的他幾乎要射了出來，卻也著急地想要快點阻止對方。

「別、別再……間桐！停下來！」

「為什麼要拒絕呢？你不是覺得很舒服嗎？」

白髮的少年吐出了嘴裡的肉棒，改以兩隻手掌上下套弄，柔軟的手肉裡沾著浸在肉莖上溼黏的唾液一起輕搓，帶來快感完全不輸給那條動作靈巧的小舌，也讓他更加不知如何是好，頓時間只覺得那蓬勃的慾望幾乎要爆發。

「唔、間桐……不要……」

雖然身體已經墮落在快感之中，但是理智卻仍在頑強地抵抗著，他抓住對方的雙手想停止性器的套弄動作，沒想到白髮的少年接著又把臉靠了過來，豎起舌尖，只在龜頭上打圈挑逗，同時衝著他露出一個頑皮的壞笑。

不行！這樣下去的話，真的會……

似乎也察覺到對方要射了，愛惡作劇的軟舌卻在這個時候停止了舔弄，雖是趕在事情變得無法回頭前踩住了煞車，但士郎當下的第一個念頭竟是惋惜與不滿。

「其實沒有關係的，士郎，跟你的話，我一點都不會覺得討厭的。」

身形比他瘦弱許多的白髮少年接著爬到他的身上，跨開兩腳並拉開浴衣的下襬，在他的眼前揭露了一雙白細的腿，以及一絲不掛的下體，將後臀輕輕抵坐在他勃起的分身上，一瞬間，他唯一能感覺到只有緊貼在肉柱前端、讓人意識發白的黏熱。

白髮的少年伸長脖子，將嘴唇倚靠在他的耳邊，用和他一樣的聲音、卻溶著他從未聽過的嬌媚喘息，輕聲一句，擊潰他僅存的意志力。

「吶，一起來做舒服的事情吧，士郎。」

＊

士郎瞬間睜開眼睛，第一眼看見的是他房間的天花板，他衣著完整，也沒有人壓在他身上，只是他的身體依舊發著帶有情慾的熱度，讓他無法信任自己地轉過頭去，看向睡在他身旁的那個人。

那個有著一張和他一樣長相的少年正面向他，眉尖放鬆，閉著雙眼，起伏著輕緩而規律的呼吸，完全沒有任何防備地側躺在他的身旁熟睡，一點都沒有被他吵醒，這下士郎才敢確定剛才的景象都只是他在做夢而已。

太好了……

也只能這麼想了，若是他真的跟對方做了那種事情的話，他肯定會非常自責，畢竟做了那種夢的人是他，要是他連現實與夢境都分不清楚、因此對白髮的少年做出了什麼無法挽回的錯誤的話，士郎是絕對不會原諒自己的。

這已經是這個月第五次了，最近的衛宮士郎經常做著，自己與間桐士郎歡愛的夢。

第一次做這個春夢是在三個月前、也是在間桐士郎搬到他家住不久的時候，夢中的他們正在交媾，動作纏綿而激烈，間桐就躺在他的身下，浪叫著妖魅的吟聲，並張開他的雙腿，纖瘦而性感的細腰隨著他蠻橫的頂撞一同扭著、接納了他的一切，讓士郎完全停不下來，仿佛性慾完全支配了他的身體，讓他只想把所有的慾望灌入對方的深處，也越加興奮，直至高潮的瞬間來臨。

然後，他便驚醒了過來，當下士郎簡直嚇壞了，不敢相信自己對間桐竟然有著這樣下流的幻想，強烈的罪惡感讓他那一天完全不敢跟對方正眼對上視線，並不斷在心裡說服自己只是頭昏了才會做這種夢。

可惜事與願違，兩個星期後，他又做了一樣的夢，對象一樣是間桐士郎，但這次他們只是依偎在床上，互相愛撫著彼此的分身，他看見間桐平日穿的浴衣已衣不蔽體，雖然對方是男的，但白皙的膚色與像女人般的身材曲線，看起來依然性感極了，士郎也不知道自己是怎麼了，那一刻竟控制不住，情不自禁地吻了對方。

然後夢境就在此結束，雖然第二次的夢中他們什麼都還沒有做，但是士郎卻只感到更加內疚，更不用說當他又做了第三次、第四次、第五次這樣的夢，而且每次做夢間隔的天數越來越短時，恐懼開始變得像一簇火苗，隨著時間越燒越旺。

帶著複雜的心情，士郎轉過身想繼續睡，但股間一股異樣感又讓他立刻清醒過來，不用特意去查看，他就知道是怎麼回事了，而士郎此刻只想大聲咒罵自己。

不得已，他只能悄聲起床，像個賊般地躡手躡腳，走去廁所自行解決。

完事之後，士郎也沒有什麼睡意了，他看了時間，再過半個小時就是他平時起床的時間，於是他乾脆也不回房睡了，而是去廚房準備早餐。

其實士郎也知道再這樣下去，事情一定會失控的，但他一直想不出一個好的解決辦法，他認為最好讓間桐搬出去、讓他遠離自己，然而他卻不知道該如何開口，畢竟當初是他跟對方提議搬來他家住的。

聖杯戰爭結束後，在凜的幫助下，他們讓間桐士郎和櫻逃脫間桐家的掌控，並且邀請了和他失散多年的兄弟與他同住，對間桐士郎而言，衛宮家就是他現在的歸宿，如果要他搬走，士郎勢必得跟對方說明清楚理由。

怎麼可能說得出口啊……

腦中忽然又閃過夢中的畫面，士郎趕緊甩甩頭，試圖讓自己清醒一點。

那只是夢。

雖然每一次的夢境都是如此清晰而真實，但士郎依然清楚這一點。

那些都不是真的。

要說士郎為何能夠如此肯定的話，理由只有一個。

「早安，衛宮。」

「哇啊！」

突然在廚房門口冒出的聲音把士郎嚇到差點都要把手中的盤子摔倒地上了。

這就是理由。夢中的間桐是叫他士郎，但真正的間桐士郎都是稱呼他為衛宮，而非名字。

「抱歉，嚇到你了嗎？沒事吧？」

間桐趕緊跑過來查看他的狀況，但是他一靠近，士郎就下意識的想往後退。

「沒、沒事……倒是你，怎麼不再多睡一會兒呢？」

白髮的少年接著微微癟起嘴，「這一點衛宮你不也一樣嗎？」

「呃……」不小心就自打嘴巴的士郎馬上住嘴不敢再多說話了。

但對方的眼神裡依舊充滿著擔憂，像是要查看清楚地把臉靠得更近了，「你最近經常提早起床呢，是不是身體不舒服？你真的有睡飽嗎？」

「我、我沒事，只是睡不著而已……」

或許是因為做了那種夢的關係，只會對異性的接觸感到害羞的士郎，現在竟然也因為與間桐太過靠近的距離而感到有些不自在，因此避開了對方投來的視線。

「……你不在身邊的話，我也會睡不好的。」

本以為對方會更加擔心地追問他為什麼會睡不著，但間桐卻是順著他的話，忽然說道。

「我常夢到以前的事情，一些……很可怕的事情，然後我就會被嚇醒，」

低著頭的白髮少年忽然間握住了他的雙手，士郎這才發現間桐的手在微微發抖著。

「雖然覺得很害怕，但是醒來之後，我就會看見你睡在我的身邊，我便知道那都是在做夢，那些事情……都已經過去了。」

接著，間桐抬起頭，用與他相同的長相，燦起一個柔和又溫暖的淺笑，伸手輕撫著他的臉龐。

「衛宮，你是我最重要的家人，在你的身邊時總是能讓我感到非常安心，但要是再次失去你的話，我絕對會痛苦到受不了的，所以如果你有需要幫助的話，請千萬不要對我隱瞞哦。」

「……嗯，我知道了。」

答應的同時，士郎也在內心哀號著。

麻煩了，都把話說成這樣了，根本不能再跟他提搬出去的事情啊！

看來該如何跟對方保持距離這件事情，還有的他煩惱了。

＊

今天不小心花了太多時間在學生會的教室裡幫忙修理機器，等士郎回到家時，天色都已經快黑了。

「我回來了。」

知道間桐已經先回到家，且正在廚房準備晚餐的士郎趕緊脫下鞋子，要去廚房幫忙。

「歡迎回來。」

打開客廳拉門，士郎看見間桐正站在廚房裡煎著鮭魚，並回頭對他揚起一個親切又可愛的笑容。

這一幕讓士郎看得都呆住了，明明這也不是他第一次看見間桐穿圍裙的樣子，但不知為何此刻的間桐看起來就是……和之前不一樣，間桐本來就比一般的男生要纖瘦許多，而合身的浴衣又讓他的身形看起來更像個女孩，再圍上他的圍裙、站在他家的在廚房裡做菜，竟讓士郎瞬間產生一種自己已經成家，還有個老婆每天都會都對下班回家的他說歡迎的幸福感。

不對！我在想什麼啊！間桐他才不是……我怎麼會對他有那種想法啊？

「衛宮？」

看對方呆愣著站在門口，間桐立刻關掉爐子的火並走了過來，聲音擔憂又困惑地輕喚了他一聲，士郎這才連忙回神。

「呃、我回來了……」

「這一句你剛才在玄關時就說過了吧？」

間桐被他還有點在恍神的模樣逗得呵笑，士郎則是覺得有些尷尬地臉紅了，因此趕緊轉移話題。

「是、是說，今天的晚餐好豐盛啊，是什麼特別的日子嗎？」

今天晚上家裡沒有客人要來吃飯，但士郎卻在餐桌上看見炒高麗菜、煎餃及一盤蒜蓉炒蝦，再加上他正要盛上盤子的煎鮭魚，以兩個人要吃的晚餐來說 ，這實在是太過豐盛了。

「也不是什麼特別的日子，只是今天超市剛好有在特價蝦子，冰箱裡又還有一些上次包的水餃，所以就想一起煮了……」

說到這裡，間桐忽然停頓了一下，然後像是在認錯地微微低下頭。

「而且衛宮你最近身體似乎不太舒服的樣子，我也不知道該怎麼辦才好，只是想著要是能幫到你就好了，結果一個沒注意，不小心就多做了這麼多，抱歉……」

結果是自己害對方替他擔心了，讓士郎又是覺得內疚，趕緊反駁道。

「不，該道歉的人是我才對，還讓你費心給我煮了這麼多道菜……剩下的部分交給我來煮吧。」

但間桐搖搖頭，「沒關係，就只剩下湯而已了，也不是太困難……」

「我不希望你太勞累，」士郎的態度忽然變得堅持了起來，「萬一你又像前幾天那樣突然暈倒的話……」

當初士郎會希望間桐跟他住在一起還有一個原因，就是希望能好好照顧身體貧弱的間桐，因為被植入了刻印蟲的關係，間桐的身體不但變得相當虛弱，還經常處於魔力不足的狀態，跟他住在一起的話，至少他還能隨時給對方餵血補充魔力。

每次聽到士郎在關心他，總會倍感窩心的間桐是高興，又有些無奈，但不得不承認士郎的顧慮是對的。

「好吧，那湯的部分就麻煩你了。」

間桐一邊說，手一邊伸向背後，解開圍裙的繫繩。

剎那，士郎的腦中閃過了一個畫面，那是他某一次夢境的場景，夢中的間桐在吻著他，同時解開腰帶，在他的眼前脫下了浴衣……

士郎立刻倒退了幾步，動作之大，連間桐都被嚇到了。

「衛宮？」

「我沒事。」

趕在對方又替他擔心前，士郎趕緊接過圍裙並走進廚房。

「你先去洗澡吧，洗好澡就可以馬上開飯了。」

「……嗯。」

對他人的負面情緒很敏感的間桐知道現在不是該再多說話的時候，於是便默默地離開了客廳。

＊

「Trace、on。」

將魔力灌入作為練習工具的水管裡，試圖將塑膠的管子強化到金屬的硬度，但一個沒拿捏好，灌入的魔力太多，導致水管本身的結構被過度擠壓，因此碎成了好塊。

明明在聖杯戰爭之後，強化與投影的魔術他已經能做得得心應手了，卻不知為何最近的他是連連失敗。

不，其實他是知道原因的，只是他不願意承認而已，因為若是這麼想的話，就等於是把錯都推到對方身上了，但那明明不是對方的錯，是他自己做了那樣的夢，才會心煩意亂到無法集中精神的。

看向那些散亂在地上、變得支離破碎的材料，都是他今天晚上修煉的成果，感覺今天應該先到此為止了，但士郎卻還不想離開倉庫。

應該說，他還不想回去主屋，在主屋裡總是會若有似無地，好像嗅到了藥草的氣味，而倉庫是他們家中唯一沒有那股味道的地方了，所以士郎才想躲在這，暫時逃避那個令他煩惱不已的問題。

他躺在倉庫的地板上，說是要靜下心，結果腦袋又不知不覺地想到了間桐士郎的事情。

這樣想起來，以前的間桐跟櫻，他們兩個都是不會笑的人呢，但是現在也能像正常人一樣地綻開笑容了。

接著想到今天早上間桐在問他是不是身體不舒服時的擔心表情，士郎便感到胸口揪緊。

要是讓間桐知道我對他做了什麼事情，大概會讓他想起以前的事情吧？我應該是要成為他的保護者的才對，怎麼可以變成叛徒了啊……

「在這裡睡覺會感冒的哦。」

倉庫外忽然傳來間桐的聲音，讓士郎嚇得立刻從地上爬起來。

「間桐？有、有什麼事情嗎？」

「也沒什麼，只是有點晚了，看你一直沒回來屋子，就想過來看看……」

倉庫的門沒有關，但間桐還是站在門口外先問道：「我可以進來嗎？」

士郎則像個做了虧心事的孩子，現在只要一聽到間桐的聲音，便立刻緊張得手足無措，像是想掩飾什麼、但又根本沒有什麼需要躲藏的，語氣結巴地回答：

「嗯、可、可以，你進來吧。」

然後，間桐便走了進來，並走到他的身邊，看著地上他修煉的成果。

「今天也很努力的在練習魔術呢。」

「呃、嗯，雖然幾乎都失敗了……」

聞到了對方身上的藥草味道，怕自己又想起了一些糟糕的畫面，士郎撇過頭去不敢看對方。

「不過你也沒有放棄吧，」

士郎聽見對方發出了輕盈的笑聲。

「衛宮的優點就是不管遇到再困難的事情，總是不會輕言放棄，我就是很喜歡你這一點呢。」

「……」

士郎已經不知道該如何回應對方才好了，於是乾脆什麼話都不說。

而間桐像是沒有察覺到似地，又繼續說著：「啊，說到這個，衛宮你的優點還有待人溫柔，又很體貼，而且總是不介意為他人付出，這些都是我所沒有的特質呢，每次看到這樣的衛宮，就會覺得你真的是個非常了不起的人呢……」

「我累了，要去睡了。」

聽不下去了，聽到間桐是如何的稱讚自己，充滿崇拜的語氣裡盡是對他的喜愛之情，但自己卻在夢中一再地玷汙對方，覺得自己根本沒有資格可以得到間桐的仰慕，讓士郎再也受不了地、直接表現出想遠離對方的態度。

「我今天會去客房睡，你就不用跟過來了。」士郎一邊說，一邊迴避對方視線地走出倉庫。

「客房？為什麼突然……」

「不，可能不只今天，我大概這一陣子都會在客房睡了，你就繼續睡在我的房間吧。」

「衛宮……」

士郎聽見間桐在他的背後呼喚他，但他實在不敢回過頭去看對方。

「抱歉，這不是你的錯，是我自己的問題，我只是需要一點時間一個人……」

咚的一聲，士郎聽見倉庫裡有什麼東西掉到地上的聲音，他趕緊回頭，赫然看見倒在地上且身體陣陣發抖的間桐。

「間桐！」

他立刻衝過去扶起間桐，此時的間桐雙眼無神，幾乎陷入昏迷，臉色也異常蒼白還開始冒冷汗，士郎馬上就知道是怎麼回事了。

魔力短缺了！

剛才還不願意和間桐靠得太近的士郎，現在是馬上抱起對方，並衝入屋內，同時懊悔的情緒更是溢滿了他的胸口。

我真是個笨蛋！明明早就知道間桐的魔力會不時陷入枯竭的狀態、明明知道間桐需要我在身邊為他提供魔力，但我卻因為自己的愚蠢夢境，竟然打算把他拒於千里之外……

跑進客廳裡，士郎先讓間桐躺靠坐在牆壁旁，然後進廚房裡拿了把切水果的小刀，在左手手掌上劃開一道傷口後，趕緊回到間桐身邊，讓對方靠在自己身上，把流血的手掌貼在對方的嘴唇上，並用增加肢體接觸的方式增加魔力傳遞的效率。

拜託了，快點喝下去……

士郎擠壓著流血的手掌，試圖讓更多的血液從傷口中流出，這時士郎才發現自己也在發抖。

有一瞬間，他的腦中閃過了一個畫面，那是發生在聖杯戰爭時候的事情了，當時他不顧會被當成餌食活噬的危險衝下階梯，把被蟲群吞沒的間桐拉了出來，白髮少年赤裸的身體上滿是自己的精液與蟲子的黏液，那副悽慘的模樣完全見不得人，但看在士郎的眼中，卻讓他心痛得有如被千刀萬剮。

接著，白髮少年睜開了眼睛，在看見他的剎那，斗大的淚珠滾滾而落，動了動嘴，用已經哭叫到沙啞的聲音，對他說了一句話。

不要丟下我、衛宮……

那時候，他便在心裡發誓，不管發生什麼事，他都要保護好間桐，永遠不會丟下他……

「衛宮？你怎麼了？為什麼一副快哭出來的樣子呢？」

一隻冰冷的手掌輕地撫上他的臉頰，發現懷中的人醒過來了，士郎連忙從回憶中回神過來。

「我只太擔心你了，」士郎發現自己回話時在抽鼻子，「吶，先把血喝完吧。」

「……嗯。」

虛弱的間桐張開嘴，舔上他的掌心，並輕輕地吸吮著他的傷口。

但這一幕卻讓士郎想起了今天早上的夢，間桐趴在的下體上，像是在品嘗著什麼美味的食物似地，不斷吸舔著他的陰莖，表情陶醉得幾乎都要捨不得鬆口了……

瞬間只感覺到心臟在狂跳，以及臉頰明顯地發熱，讓士郎立刻抽回他的手，而間桐則是睜著有些錯愕的眼神看著他，突兀的反應終於再也掩藏不住他的異常了，於是士郎起身再度走進廚房，完全不理會對方的關切，開始自顧自地說了一大串話：

「我把血混在飲用水裡，這樣你會比較好入口，喝完之後就回去房間休息吧，明天的早餐我來煮就好，你最近需要多休息，就先別早起了……」

士郎將滴了他的血的水遞給間桐，卻故意不去和對方對上眼神，間桐雖然沉默了，但士郎還是能感覺到對方正在看著他。

「能拿得住水杯嗎？還是我去給你拿根吸管……」

「衛宮你最近、一直在躲著我呢，可以告訴我原因嗎？」

突然，間桐向他問道，看來對方早就注意到他的異常了，只是忍到現在才說，而這個問題是讓士郎完全不敢出聲應答。

「是因為做了跟我有關的夢的關係嗎？」

士郎的肩膀猛然一顫，這下才終於肯和間桐對上視線了，和他一樣的琥珀眼眸裡依舊柔和著如陽光般溫暖的目光，沒有責怪，也沒有嫌惡，只是靜靜地看著他。

「為什麼你會知道……」

「某次你說夢話時，我聽到了。」

間桐苦笑地說，語氣淡然地好像問題只是他睡覺時打呼了一樣沒什麼好需要大驚小怪似的。

但士郎卻是又羞又愧到都快尖叫出來了。

啊啊啊我這個大笨蛋！這種糟糕的事情居然自己在夢裡說溜嘴，而且間桐就睡在隔壁啊！

「你早就知道、卻一直裝作不知情嗎？」

明明已經知道對方對自己有那種意圖，卻還能若無其事地繼續跟對方生活在一起，要是不是他根本沒有資格說這種話，不然士郎真的很想對間桐說要他應該要更懂得保護自己才對。

白髮少年眼中忽然閃過一絲的憂愁，臉色也變得有些難堪，沉默了幾秒後才開口：

「如果我說，我早就習慣被同性用那樣的眼光看待了，你會覺得我很噁心嗎？」

那樣的眼光……

士郎花了三秒才反應過來間桐的意思。雖然他之前就有聽聞過間桐在學校男同學之間備受討論，但他沒想到竟然是這個意思，讓士郎是痛心，又懊悔自己的遲鈍。

「不會。」

士郎看著間桐說，以示他的堅定，「你呢？」

間桐搖搖頭，並說：「說實話，我很高興你對我有那樣的想法。」

「咦？」

士郎還以為是自己聽錯了，但間桐又繼續道。

「因為我一直在看著，所以我都知道，衛宮你雖然做了那樣的夢，但是為了保護我、為了維持日常的生活，你每次都忍耐下來，並且總是在煩惱著解決問題的辦法，本來我都還做了隨時要給你滿足需求的心裡準備的，結果你一次也沒有真的對我出手過，久了竟然也放下戒心了呢。」

雖然是在說著有些尷尬的事情，但間桐依舊揚著仿佛能夠包容一切的親切微笑。

「即使知道你對我有那樣的慾望，也不必擔心會突然被傷害、能夠安心地與你住在一起，這樣總是給人一種安全感的衛宮，我也非常喜歡哦。」

不但沒有讓對方覺得噁心，還莫名被稱讚了，讓士郎控制不住地臉頰泛紅，說話也變得結結巴巴地道。

「我、我當然不可能真的對你做、做什麼事情啊，你根本就不需要擔心那種事情……」

「真是溫柔呢。」

覺得連這種時候都在故作堅強的士郎很可愛，間桐又是輕輕地笑著。

「我想，大概就是因為衛宮你總是這麼溫柔，所以才會讓我也跟著對你有了那種幻想吧？」

「呃……欸？」

士郎這次又花了三秒鐘才聽懂對方的意思，而且這一次的驚人發言簡直要把他給嚇壞了。

「你、你在胡說什麼啊？別胡說八道……」

「才不是胡說八道！」

間桐先是不高興地嘟起嘴巴，然後又漲紅著臉，小聲地說。

「我是真的對衛宮你有性方面的幻想的，所以才很高興你跟我有同樣的想法……」

此話一出，兩位士郎的臉都變得更紅了，面面相覷著不知該如何化解當下的曖昧氣氛，就怕自己又會說了什麼不該說的話，士郎趕緊遞上手中的水杯想轉移話題。

「那個，先、先把水喝了吧……呃？」

間桐的手輕地一揮，把水杯打落到地上，混入血液的水也跟著撒在地上，士郎都還沒反應過來，間桐接著突然就抱住了他，並且冷不防地吻了上來。

「等、間桐！」

士郎馬上撇過臉去，不讓對方能夠再親到他的嘴，但間桐卻沒有因此死心，一隻手像條蛇般忽然就鑽進了他的褲子裡，用指尖在他那敏感的部位上輕劃著圈。

「我啊，真的非常非常喜歡衛宮哦。」

間桐另一手勾著他的肩膀，並配合著挑逗著性器的手指動作，在他的耳邊用一種聽起來極為情色的聲音對他說。

「但只有一點讓我十分厭惡，那就是衛宮你那讓人受不了的遲鈍，都已經暗示得這麼明顯了，真的非得要我把話直接說白了你才肯抱我嗎？」

「抱……！」

士郎差點都要被自己的口水嗆到了，感覺神經本來就比較敏銳的他，下體現在是被間桐耍著各種花樣動作的手指摸得都竄起了有如電流般的激揚，他甚至開始猶豫是否該用力把對方推開了。

「間、間桐你只是累了，我們回房間去休息好嗎……」

「我．不．要。」

瘦弱的少年也不知道哪裡來的力氣，一個俐落的動作，竟然把他壓在地板上。

「要是聽你的話，衛宮你肯定會找藉口趁機逃跑吧？我可不允許哦。」

間桐跨開雙腳，跪坐在他的身上，勾著他肩膀的手改探入嘴裡，毫不害臊地當著他的面前張著嘴與舌，在食指與中指上濡上了自己的唾液。

「之後把所有的錯都推給我就好了，衛宮你只要好好享受一切就行了。」

說完，白髮少年的動作裡沒有半點遲疑，撩起浴衣並把手向背後伸去，將沾滿唾液的兩根手指擠入自己的臀縫間，瞬間，他發出了一聲輕哼。

「間、間桐？」

直到現在都還對這突然的展開嚇得難以反應過來，因此士郎完全不知道該如何應付並阻止間桐。

「可別說你不想做這種話哦，」

看士郎一副嚇得手足無措的樣子，只覺得這樣的對方是可愛又可口，臉頰上洋溢著興奮的燥熱，間桐呼呼地低笑著，像個頑皮的孩子，解開了他的褲頭，並故意讓士郎看見自己勃起的下體。

「你看，這裡都誠實地硬起來了呢，衛宮你果然也想要對吧？」

「不、不是的！我……」

近日都被性慾所困擾，因此也變得有點欲求不滿的身體只是得到了一點刺激，立刻就誠實的反應出了慾望，根本控制不了這樣正常的生理反應，士郎卻只感到羞恥與愧疚，卻不知道能怎麼反駁對方。

「不用逞強哦衛宮，」

間桐此刻的笑容看起來十分妖媚，甚至都讓人感覺不出平日的內向與婉約了。他接著抽出後穴裡的手指，並且扶起了那根已經站得挺直的分身，讓士郎立刻是瞪大眼睛。

「不用客氣，就照你所夢到的，盡情發洩在我身上就好了。」

然後，間桐輕輕坐了下來，並讓身後的穴將那根硬挺的肉棒吞了進去，瞬間，士郎感覺到了柔軟的熱度，以及像口嘴般會吸人的迷人緊緻。

現在衛宮已經清楚知道這不是夢了，熱情擁吻著他的龜頭的那股炙熱感完全不像夢中的模糊朦朧，這感覺實在太陌生、太真實、太美好了，卻也讓士郎有種危機臨頭的畏懼。

「夠、夠了！間桐……」

「沒關係的，」間桐像是在安撫他地親了一下他的額頭。

「再等一下，馬上就可以享用了。」故意不理會士郎的意思，間桐又坐得更加深入。

身體的反應永遠不會說謊，雖然想推開對方，但軟嫩的穴嘴緊密包裹著感覺敏感的柱頭，強烈的快感刺激得士郎幾乎使不出力氣，正當他的理智與慾望在互相拔河時，一股乾澀的感覺阻礙了快感在體內的流動。

「沒事的，」

知道士郎也察覺到了，趕在對方開口之前，間桐搶先道不讓士郎有機會可以說話，還像是在強調地又說了一次。

「沒事的，我已經很習慣直接插入的感覺了，所以不會有問題的。」

「怎麼可能會沒有問題啊！」士郎都已經能清楚看見沁在對方微微皺起的眉頭上的細小汗珠了，顯然未充分潤滑的甬道讓他被撐得很不舒服。

「先退出來好嗎？不然你會受傷……」

「不要！」雖然疼得身體都在微微顫抖了，但間桐卻還是像是在傷害自己般地，硬是繼續往下坐。

「好不容易終於有機會可以得到你的，要是現在放棄的話，衛宮你肯定就不會想再抱我了吧？都已經讓你看到我這麼見不得人的模樣了，當然也只能做到底了，否則的話，你以後也會用那種看見噁心東西時的眼神看著我的……」

「間桐，」

稍微提高音量打斷了他的話，士郎伸出雙手，但沒有推開他，而是將手臂環著他的腰，並且帶著安撫的柔緩語氣輕拍著他的背部。

「先冷靜下來，間桐。」

這句話讓白髮的少年一愣。他想起了一開始住進衛宮家時，他經常夢到以前在間桐家時的事情，然後從惡夢中嚇醒，這時候士郎都會從他的房間趕過來，抱著嚇出一身冷汗的他安慰說那些事情都已經結束了。

彷彿有個開關被關閉了，間桐停下身體的動作，原本因為亢奮而變得混亂的思緒與呼吸也跟著緩和了下來，變回了平常那個內向又沒什麼自信的少年。

「對不起，衛宮，我……」他像個做了錯事又不知道該怎麼彌補的孩子，只能茫然地看著他，著急得都眼眶泛淚了。

「沒關係，我沒有生氣。」

放柔帶著寬容的聲音，士郎抱著間桐，讓對方靠在自己懷裡，並繼續輕撫著那面瘦小的背部，同時也在整理著自己混亂的思緒。

真是沒想到，間桐對我……也有像我對他的那種想法……

這也是士郎最在意的部分了，本來是光是想起來就覺得有罪惡感的事情，在聽說間桐對他也有相同的慾望後，感覺就像是多了一個共犯似地，因為他們都對彼此犯下了同樣的罪過，若把這想成是互相抵罪的話，忽然間原本滿懷內疚的心情竟也開始跟著消散了。

本來這樣像是在給自己藉口的想法對士郎來說是應該是很不恥的才對，但士郎此刻卻是感到如釋重負，如果能因此放心地去面對這樣的感情的話，或許也不是一件壞事。

只是他也覺得有些難受，因為間桐想和他發生關係的理由並非只是渴望他，更多的是害怕會失去他，所以才用這種方式想把他束縛在自己身邊。

其實不用這麼做，我也不會丟下你的……

心疼的同時這麼想著，士郎忍不住將間桐摟得更緊了。

這時，懷裡的人忽然再度加快了喘息的節奏，淡白的臉部膚色上也接著浮上一層汗珠，魔力貧瘠的症狀又開始侵蝕著間桐的身體。

「對不起，衛宮，我的魔力又……」

平日已是有氣無力的聲音裡不時地虛著微弱的喘聲，那本應該是代表難受的訊息，但同著對方漲著潤紅的面頰，與那衣衫不整像是剛歡騰了一場激烈性事的事後模樣，卻也莫名地讓白髮少年多了一股妖豔的淫靡味道。

間桐需要魔力……

即使想著不能做出趁人之危的事情，士郎還是因為剛才的事情而硬著，實在控制不住地在腦中萌生了禁忌的想法。

只是血還不夠吧？間桐需要更多、也更有效率的魔力傳遞方式……可惡！

對於在這種時候居然還想著那種事情的自己感到生氣，士郎不禁握緊了拳頭，那隻手掌上傷口跟著湧出了更多的鮮血，但士郎倒寧願如此，希望能透過手的疼痛來壓制住自己的性慾。

一隻比他小了許多的手接著握住了他流著血的那隻手腕，間桐知道他在煩惱什麼事情，也清楚士郎不論如何都不會妥協碰他的，但他還是決定要向對方再請求一次。

「衛宮，一次就好了，能不能請你抱我？之後你可以所有的錯都推到我頭上，我也不會有任何怨言的，但我現在無論如何都想要……」

說著，間桐的腰也開始微微扭動了起來，讓還被夾在體內的肉棍能夠摩擦穴壁、稍微緩和自己的焦躁，已經習慣放縱與沉淪在快感裡的間桐，對於自己無法得到滿足的欲求是既無力又無法抵抗，所以才能如此輕易地拋下尊嚴提出這樣的邀請，這也再次提醒了士郎間桐家到底對他的兄弟做了什麼事情。

「……抱歉，間桐，但我做不到。」士郎難過地抱緊對方。

「如果真的要我抱你，你就不可以再有『這全都是自己的錯』的想法了，因為這從來都不是間桐的錯啊，如果要承擔任何罪責的話，我也絕對不會讓你獨自承受的。」

間桐先是愣了一會兒，接著才聽明白了士郎的意思，這也讓他驚訝地長大了眼睛，卻又怕是自己會錯意而不知道該如何回應對方。

但也是因為感受到間桐的那份不安，才讓士郎因此下定決心，要好好回應間桐對他的想法。

「而且只讓間桐你說出對我的感情的話，那就太狡猾了，所以我也想對你坦誠。」

抱著自己的手開始若有似無在他的腰上移動，並且配合著他晃動腰的動作一起擺動著。

「我對間桐你的確有那樣的幻想，而且現在也真的萌生了想要抱你的想法，恐怕也無法這麼簡單地就結束了現在正要做的事情。」

和他一模一樣的琥珀眼睛眨了眨，露出了有些訝異的眼神，沒有想到士郎竟然會如此直白地說想要抱他。

但士郎話鋒一轉，變成了一種嚴肅的語氣說道：「但是，如果我要抱間桐的話，就不能讓你受傷，更不能讓你覺得不舒服，所以先讓我幫你好好潤滑過再來做，好嗎？」

士郎的這番話讓間桐驚訝得都張開了嘴巴，心跳卻是比剛才要做臉紅心跳的事情時要更加猛烈的跳動著，從來都是被迫接受一切、沒有任何選擇餘地的他，這還是第一次被人在乎並重視他的感受，這樣的待遇是讓他困惑，卻也無法否認的，感到開心極了。

因此，間桐羞怯地點點頭，表示同意了。

兩個人的分身都出於勃起的狀態，即使都迫不及待得想要快點開始，卻也像是在為對方著想似地，硬是忍下了各自的生理衝動，先做好潤滑的工作。

從肉穴裡抽出了分身後，士郎讓間桐躺在地上，並學他用唾液先把手指充分打溼，而間桐也十分配合地躺在他的身下，將雙腳左右向外敞開成接近平行的角度，讓士郎能夠清楚看見那口沾滿透明液體的紅粉肉穴。

好情色……

實在無法不這麼想，間桐對他完全沒有任何的抵抗動作，順從且甘願地向他袒露自己的弱點，單薄的浴衣在鬆開了腰帶後也已經沒有要遮掩的意思，鬆脫的布料走漏了少年纖細卻不失性感的身軀，下襬的部分更是直接被向上掀開，白細的雙腿間豎立著興致高昂的性器，以及微微張嘴向他發出邀請的秘洞，看起來只有種說不出的淫靡味道，甚至莫名地比裸體的女人更令人感到口乾舌燥。

「會痛的話就告訴我。」

士郎緩緩將沾滿唾液的手指插入那洞濕熱的小穴裡，靠近洞口的部分已經濕潤過了，幾乎沒有什麼阻礙，他的手指便一下就滑入了深處，尚未被滋潤過的那裡摸起來乾燥且較擁擠，但依然能夠馬上容納入一根指頭，於是他像是在按摩地輕輕揉壓著甬道，並將手指上的液體均勻塗抹在穴壁上。

間桐眉頭微皺，臉頰又漲著潮紅，看不出是難受還是舒服，唯有帶著情慾的輕喘聲，讓跪在他身上的士郎聽得是幾乎快要按耐不住了。

忽然，瘦弱的少年抬起下臀，一股柔軟的感覺接著握上了他的分身，並且輕緩地搓揉了起來，士郎趕緊低下頭，赫然發現間桐把兩腳伸向了他的雙腿間，用兩隻腳掌給他的性器做足交，雖然動作並不是那麼熟練，但至少每一下都揉到了能夠讓他舒服的位置上，士郎的呼吸也跟著加快了起來。

同時，間桐衝著他笑出一個羞怯又有些得意的表情，像是在希望他能稱讚自己一樣，讓士郎實在好是沒氣，並且感覺體內更多的血液都衝向了他的下體

可惡！真的好情色！

雖然想努力忍住陰莖被搓揉的快感，但柔嫩又有溫度的腳掌肉緊夾著分身的感覺，就像剛才進入間桐體內時的觸感，又軟又熱的，士郎相信任何一個正常的男性都會受不了這樣的刺激。

還不行，間桐的裡面還沒準備完成，必須要再等一下……

「已經可以進來了哦，衛宮。」

像是總是能讀出他心裡在想什麼事情似地，每一次他打算要為對方退一步時，間桐就會立刻捉住他不讓他可以退縮，猶如惡魔所化身的蛇，要引誘他吃下禁果。

「但是裡面……」

「真的可以了，」

間桐的手悄然伸進了士郎的上衣裡，像是在催促又像是在撒嬌，卻絲毫不覺得害臊地直視著他，「好嘛，我已經快忍不住了……」

那一刻，士郎仿佛聽見了自己腦中的理智線崩斷的聲音，保護跟重視什麼的，也通通都不想管了。

「如、如果還是不夠的話，就要讓我再退出來，也不可再討價還價了。」

「嗯。」

真溫柔啊，明明都已經想要得不得了了……

喜歡極了像這樣即使都精蟲上腦了卻還是把對方的感受當作第一考量的士郎，間桐於是乖巧地點頭答應了。

第一次做這種事的士郎顯得有些緊張，因此所有的動作都刻意放慢，就怕會弄疼間桐，就連進入的時候也是，將龜頭抵在穴口、確定肉穴能夠好好吞下他的東西後，才敢繼續挺進。

反觀間桐，對動作謹慎小心的士郎卻是起了惡作劇的壞心，一下把手伸到他的背部，用指甲輕輕掃刮，一下勾起右腿，在他的側臀上不斷劃圈挑逗，撩得士郎都要壓抑不住心中那股冉冉上升的衝動了。

居然能進入得這麼順利……

雖然沒有這方面的經驗，但士郎也知道他的擴張工作其實做得還不夠，本來都做好得再退出一次的準備了，沒有想到間桐的內穴肌肉收縮竟會如此有彈性，擁擠的小嘴在吃進了粗大的肉棒後，裏處的穴腔就自動放鬆，且熱情又黏膩地將他的分身擁抱得更加深入，他幾乎只需要輕力前挺，一會兒的功夫就將肉柱全部沒入了間桐的體內。

好軟……

士郎忽然感到有點洩氣，間桐的肉穴實在柔軟得不可思議，又特別貪吃，把他分身上的每一處都徹底吃遍了，只是插入而已，就把士郎吸得快受不了了。

「會討厭嗎？」這時，間桐忽然問道。

「討厭什麼？」

原本漫滿情慾的眼神裡接著閃過一瞬的黯淡，沉浸在歡愉的放蕩表情也只有在這時會變回平時那個容易羞躁且自卑的少年，支支吾吾地道：「就是……我對這種事情、並不陌生……」

「不會，」士郎毫不遲疑地回答，「我很喜歡間桐，所以我不會去介意那種事情的。」

「這樣啊，」聽到士郎說他喜歡自己，簡直不能更高興的間桐綻開笑容，臉靠了過去，親吻了對方的唇。

「我也最喜歡士郎了。」

聽到自己名字的瞬間，士郎怔了一下。

「吶，我可以叫你的名字嗎？」

似乎沒有察覺到士郎的異樣，間桐的手指撫摸的他的臉龐，並用無名指跟小指愛撫著他的耳後根。

「……嗯，可以。」

只是名字而已。士郎是這麼想的，也沒有必要再去介懷夢境的事情了，他這次也主動吻了對方，同時挺起腰，順著異常濕滑的肉道慢慢抽出一小截的分身，然後再稍微出力地插了回去。

「唔……」

間桐的身體倏然一震，腰幾乎是徹底地軟了下來，但舌頭卻是愈加熱烈地糾纏著士郎的舌肉，他的唾液裡像是參入了媚藥，助長了慾火的燃燒，讓士郎更加止不住興奮地又挺起腰，開始了一連串由慢漸快的抽插動作。

「嗯、哈啊……啊……」

感覺到粗熱的肉棒在自己的身體裡來回摩擦著，擦出了酥養又讓人腰部發軟的快感，間桐閉上眼睛，仰頭輕聲哼吟，毫不掩飾地對士郎露出一張陶醉又享受的表情，讓士郎實在控制不住地開始加快了抽送的力道與速度。

真軟、而且好熱……

士郎幾乎要喊出來了，那口正在吞吐著他的分身的肉穴就像一張小嘴，嘴裡則有數條靈活又軟嫩的舌頭同時裹擁著他的陰莖，密不透風地舔弄著肉柱上的每一個敏感部位，帶來的快感根本不是用手或足交能夠相比的，再抽動肉棒、用力摩擦著濕熱的肉壁，感覺穴嘴就像是在主動吸他的東西一般，緊緻而強烈的刺激感使他幾乎要失去理智。

感覺真棒……

性慾像快速生長的毒藤，從交合著的下體沿著背脊一路向上攀爬，最後入侵進了大腦，扎根並攪和著人的思緒，那些汙穢下流的、那些從前的他肯定不會有的念頭，開始悄悄發芽。

想要、更多……

抽送的速度不斷加快，初經性事的他很快就掌握了技巧，腫脹得硬熱的肉根在濕軟的小穴裡輕而淺的抽出，再重而深的插入，每一下都能頂得身下的少年是嬌喘連連，那黏膩又享受的歡吟聲不只助長著慾火，同時也培育出了新的惡行：貪婪。

不只是交媾而已，他還想要從白髮的少年那裡得到更多，更多能夠代表著他擁有對方的宣示行為，但經驗與見識的不足，又讓他不知道該如何是好，於是士郎只能胡亂地吻著間桐的肩膀與鎖骨，試圖發洩那股無所適從的無力感。

「士郎……」

間桐的手忽然攀上了他的手臂，指尖有些用力地拽著他的袖子，讓士郎擔心地立刻停下了身體所有的動作。

「抱歉，會痛嗎？」

白髮的少年搖頭，雙腿忽然勾住他的臀腰，向下用力一壓，迫使士郎又往自己的體內頂撞了進去，瞬間有著和他一樣聲線的少年，用他的聲音叫出一聲連他自己都沒聽過的撩人呻吟。

「間、間桐？」

士郎則是被對方的動作嚇到了，但間桐再度搖頭，伸出手撫摸著他的臉頰，用泛著淚光的琥珀瞳孔看著他，輕聲對他說道：

「碰、這裡……會很舒服……」

這次不只是抱著他的腰的雙腿，瘦弱的少年使勁抬腰，逼迫插在體內的肉棒去頂在穴中的一處位置上。

「這裡是、我的敏感點……感覺到了嗎？」

夾帶著像是要融化了的滿足，間桐又微微扭著腰，將前列腺的位置對準了士郎的龜頭，像是在給馬眼按摩地輕輕摩擦，敏感的柱頭只感覺到穴中有一塊柔軟得不可思議的嫩肉，像是有生命般地吸住了他的前端，此刻全身上下唯一能接收到的感覺，就只剩下間桐的淫肉吸吮著他的陰莖的快感了。

糟糕了……

士郎覺得自己現在就像是隻突然驚覺自己墜入蛛網陷阱的獵物，而捕獲他的白髮少年，每一個眼神、每一句話、每一個動作，都具有蠱惑人心的效果，誘導著獵物的他主動走向自己的陷阱，要是再不快點警醒過來，就要被對方吞食殆盡了。

這時候，間桐把嘴湊到他的耳邊。

不可以、不能聽他說話……

「吶，士郎……」用他的聲音輕聲，說著惡魔的耳語。

不然會、失控的……

禁果的美味無需多言，便足以誘人偷嚐。

但早就已經無法回頭了，從他第一次做了那個夢的時候開始，他就已經被蛛網牢牢捆住了。

「來肏我吧，士郎。」發出了無法拒絕的邀請，那張長得和自己一模一樣的臉上，漲紅的表情裡只有對即將開始的狂歡盛宴迫不及待的興奮。

近乎爆發的情慾透得士郎渾身出汗，急促得都能清楚聽見的呼吸聲已經說出了他對間桐的強烈渴望，那些不想讓對方受傷而保留的溫柔、那些因為珍視對方而故意做的退讓，都隨著這句破壞力十足的勾引而燒得灰飛煙滅了。

用力掰開了勾在他腰上的纖細雙腿，間桐那豎立著的慾望，以及不知羞恥地含吞著他的分身的淫亂穴口，清楚又完整地呈現在士郎的眼前，而從士郎用力地掐著他大腿的手指力道，間桐就知道對方也已經忍不住了。

「你啊……」

但士郎沒有像間桐預期的那樣直接開始肏他，而是發出一聲嘆氣，表情困擾，又好是無奈地看著他說。

「你真的、很情色耶。」

琥珀色的眼睛微微睜大，驚訝地看著跪在他身上的紅髮少年，然後也露出了一個有些無可奈何的微笑，用綿軟而性感的聲音對士郎說。

「是……對不起♡……」

然後，士郎便不再客氣了，挺起腰，開始抽插著那洞濕滑的肉道，每一次撞進去，粗熱的龜頭都會故意用力碾過那塊柔軟的媚肉，再抽出來，又刻意讓冠狀溝去勾到敏感的前列腺，才來回個幾下，間桐就被他肏得不斷淫叫，像是受不了地拼命搖頭，卻又努力抬起腰賣力迎合他的頂撞，都讓人分不清楚他到底是討厭還是喜歡了。

「啊、哈啊……士郎……士郎、啊……」

接著，間桐的歡吟聲裡開始有了他的名字，在淹滿整個房間的呻吟中，溶著粗硬的肉棒抽送在濕滑的小穴裡所濺出的淫靡水聲，以及他的下體每一下撞入間桐體內時的拍打聲響，一切都和士郎夢到的情境一樣，但又多出了更多，溫熱又清晰的藥草氣味、隨著交媾節奏起伏的急促鼻息、把他的分身夾弄得舒服至極的黏熱緊緻、抱上他背部的瘦弱雙臂、每一次頂到深處就會使力嵌進皮膚的指甲，以及從疼痛慢慢轉化為快感的抓痕……

太真實了，雖然做著和夢裡一樣的事情，卻不是在做夢，他正在佔有間桐，而且絲毫沒有罪惡感，如此夢幻而美好的事情，或許已經可以被稱作是美夢成真了吧？

「間桐……」

忍不住地，也喊出了對方的名字，即使他已經得到對方了，他的聲音裡依舊滿是對白髮少年的慾望。

聽到士郎在喚著他的名字，間桐是更加興奮了，用手掰著自己的大腿內側，讓士郎的抽插動作能夠更加順暢，而士郎則是改抱上了他的肩膀，把間桐的身體往自己的身下扣，並讓自己每一次都能插到間桐的最深處。

「啊、啊——士郎……這樣、好棒……」

蜂蜜顏色的眼睛不斷流下被快感刺激出的眼淚，歡叫到沒空合上的嘴角除了流出情慾的透明液體，還有極其淫穢的鼓勵話語，使得士郎的興奮情緒是不斷高漲，像是想要得到更多的稱讚，發狠地將每一記深插都捅進了間桐的最深處，讓間桐是受不住這樣激烈的交合而啜泣求饒了。

「好深……不、啊……士郎、哈啊……快要、不行了……」

感覺到間桐的後穴把他的肉莖是越含越緊，同樣也在爆發邊緣的士郎加快了抽送的速度，用肉棒大肆攪動著那口已經軟爛不堪的小穴，無力抵擋快感的間桐只能抱著他的身體迎向高潮，直到身體突然一個痙攣，黏熱的白液接著濺上了他的小腹。

士郎繼續抱著間桐，在他的體內又持續抽送了數十下，直到他感覺自己幾乎要與對方融為一體時，將肉刃最後一次捅上了間桐的最深處，把飽含魔力的熱流注射了進去，這才結束兩人第一次的交歡。

「哈啊……」

喘緩著氣息，間桐伸出手放在自己的腹部上，稍微出力按壓，便能感覺到肚子裡一塊粗硬的異物，以及把他的肚子撐得飽脹的熱液，瞬間，少年的嘴角揚起了一弧媚笑。

「好棒哦，裡面都是士郎的了……」

士郎得說，他從來不覺得自己的臉是屬於美艷型的長相，但是當他看著和自己長著同一張臉的間桐表情陶醉地摸著被他射滿精液的肚子時，那畫面實在妖豔誘人得讓才剛完的他感覺下體又是發熱。

「拜託你別再說出那種感覺像是完全變了個人似的糟糕發言了啦……」

語氣簡直不能再更無奈了，士郎十分慎重地向對方提出了請求。

間桐的肩膀一僵，像是忽然醒過來似的，又從放蕩模式轉變回平常害羞靦腆的性格，趕緊向士郎道歉：「抱、抱歉，讓你覺得噁心了吧……」

見這反應跟說話方式，又是他所熟悉的那個間桐，讓士郎是感到放心，用手輕輕撫摸著那頭白髮。

「不會覺得噁心的，其實我也不討厭這樣的間桐哦。」

「不討厭？」

白髮少年眼睛眨了眨，也不知道是哪一個詞又開啟了他的開關，本來已經精疲力盡的四肢竟再度湧出了力氣，向上伸出兩手及雙腿，扣住了士郎的身體不讓他能夠抽離。

「不討厭的意思就是喜歡對吧？士郎喜歡跟我做愛嗎？」

「呃、間桐？」

閃爍在那雙眼睛中的慾望實在太過明顯了，讓士郎都不禁感到退縮。

但間桐卻是順勢又抱了上來，那代表對方的藥草氣味簡直都變成催情劑了。

「可以哦，既然士郎喜歡的話，再多做個幾次也是沒關係的。」

「什……不是！我的意思不是……唔……」

夾著肉莖的軟穴忽然間收緊，才剛變得乖巧溫馴的壁肉忽然又調皮了起來，在肉柱上所有敏感的部位上緊地一縮，那炙熱的吸吮快感強烈得讓人只能誠實地硬了起來。

聽見和自己一樣的聲音，發出了興奮的呵笑聲，讓士郎只覺得尷尬得不得了，就是想澄清也不知道該說些什麼才好。

「不用客氣哦士郎，想要的話就直接開始吧。」

說完，間桐便自己扭起腰來了，把士郎的分身是吸得愈加硬熱，簡直完全不給他推托的機會，讓士郎是掙扎，卻也沒能堅持多久，低聲向對方說了句抱歉後，便抱住那具細腰開始晃動起自己的下體。

＊

比鬧鐘設定的時間早了幾分鐘醒來，士郎先是關掉了鬧鐘，然後看著窩在他懷裡還睡得深沉的少年，比以往還要凌亂的白髮、只是隨意披上的不整衣衫，還有肩膀上隱約可見的吻痕，昨晚發生的事情不用特意回想，士郎便清楚明白了。

昨晚在做了第一次之後，他們又做了好幾次，直到夜深、體力完全用盡，才一同相擁睡去，但他知道間桐的身體要承受比他更多的負擔，因此希望他能多休息的士郎小心翼翼地鬆開抱著對方的手臂，準備要去廚房做早餐。

「士郎……」

但他才剛要立刻被窩，感覺到身邊少了些東西的間桐便因為感到不對勁而醒了過來，一見到士郎起床了，也連忙要跟著起來。

「沒關係，你再多睡一會兒吧。」士郎趕緊輕哄著，要讓對方躺回去繼續睡。

「昨天晚上……讓你太累了，早餐我來做就好，要是身體不舒服的話我會幫你請假的。」

「如果請假的話，你也會一起請假留下來照顧我嗎？」

間桐拉了拉他的袖子，撒嬌地問他，讓士郎瞬間又是心動，加上身為害對方太過勞累的犯人的罪惡感，他也只能點頭答應了。

白髮少年笑得好是開心，心滿意足的他這才乖乖躺回去床上。

目送士郎立刻房間後，間桐轉身側躺，身體捲縮，手掌輕撫著自己的肚子，在那裡面，他還能感覺到士郎的魔力充盈地飽足了他的飢渴，而且最重要的是……

「不會痛……」間桐把臉埋在士郎的枕頭上，嗅著沾附在上面的味道。

雖然動作有點粗魯，但那是因為士郎在經驗上的不純熟，也是因為知道自己的不足之處，所以士郎才一直盡力壓抑住衝動、盡量放輕動作的對待他，整個夜晚，間桐完全不覺得自己是被侵犯的，而是被細心呵護的，這讓原本就很喜歡士郎的間桐是更加喜歡他了。

「真的好溫柔啊，士郎，最喜歡你了……」

抱著肚子的手不自覺開始往下伸去，直到魔  
摸到了股間的地方時，忽然回神的間桐這才連忙把手縮了回來。

不行！不可以再做這種事情了！

間桐在內心裡嚴厲地告誡自己，接著曲起身軀，把士郎的棉被緊緊裹在自己身上。

必須等士郎回來才行、必須好好保留體力才行……士郎、士郎……

說是要忍耐，雙腿卻又控制不住開始互相摩擦了起來，直到間桐忽然察覺到有個氣息進入房間，他才立刻停下動作。

「已經成功了哦。」他轉頭，對著房間無人的一角說道。

「這陣子辛苦妳了呢，真的非常感謝妳的幫忙，之後妳就可以不用再過來了哦，Rider。」

一頭紫色長髮的女人接著在士郎的床邊顯現，戴著一面黑色眼罩的她低頭看著間桐。

「我剛才聽見你稱呼他為士郎……」

「啊，昨天晚上有點太得意忘形了，不小心就喊了他的名字，於是乾脆就這麼叫了。」

對間桐而言這也算是意外的收穫，因此他笑得有些得意。

「他沒有察覺到什麼吧？」Rider擔憂地問。

「似乎沒有，但就算有，士郎也不會因此嫌棄我的。」緊抱著士郎的棉被，間桐就像是在抱著本人一樣開心。

這一切其實都是計劃好的，士郎所做的那些與間桐交歡的夢，其實是Rider的寶具「自己封印·暗黑神殿（Breaker·Gorgon）」的附帶效果，而讓Rider這麼做的人，正是她的前Master間桐士郎，至於他為何要做這種事，說穿了就只是想讓士郎變得只能想著他的事情罷了。

雖然淫夢對性格單純的士郎來說十分有效，光是第一次做了夢後一整天都不敢正眼看著間桐，就知道士郎有多麼在意那個夢境，但間桐和Rider卻也沒料到士郎竟然如此有毅力，即使不斷夢見那香豔刺激的性事，卻一次也沒有真的對他出手，每次都寧可去廁所自己解決，簡直都讓人不知道該對他生氣還是該稱讚他的為人正直了。

昨天晚上也是，即使都坦誠相對、還直言允許對方可以抱他了，士郎依舊堅持著紳士行為而不敢輕易碰他，讓已經忍了三個多月、再也沒耐心可以等下去的間桐是終於抓狂，才會上演了那齣直接撲倒對方的戲碼，雖然最後還是讓他如願跟士郎做了，但就這一方面來說的話，間桐可以說是完敗給了士郎。

「雖然花費的時間比預期的還要久，但幸好最後還是成功讓士郎抱了我呢，這樣一來，士郎就是我的東西了……」

「……」

Rider沉默地看著她的前契約者躺在士郎的床上開心地滾來滾去，早已知曉間桐本性的她其實有時候還挺同情士郎的，不過她也不會因此把真相告訴士郎，畢竟從她答應要幫忙間桐的時候開始，她就已經是共犯了。

況且，如果這麼做能夠讓間桐士郎得到幸福的話，也就沒什麼好覺得不妥的了。

「那麼我就先回去了，櫻應該也快起床了。」

要是讓櫻發現她不見了的話，她與間桐所做的事情可能會因此曝光，因此Rider接著要趕回去櫻現在所住的遠坂家。

「Rider，」這時候，間桐又叫住了他，語氣嚴肅地說。

「我和士郎做過的事情，不要告訴櫻。」

Rider一愣，「但是櫻……」

「讓她自己去察覺就好了，櫻不是那麼遲鈍的孩子。」

知道自己的妹妹其實也喜歡士郎，間桐抱著棉被的手指便不禁往布料裡使力掐入，抱得死緊地像是不想讓任何人可以從他手裡拿走。

「雖然我曾經說過，我可以為了櫻犧牲掉任何東西，包括我的命也是，但只有士郎是例外，就算櫻也喜歡士郎，我也絕對不會把他讓出來的，士郎他、是屬於我的！」

幾乎是大吼地喊出最後一句，猛然察覺到自己又要失控的間桐連忙做了一個深呼吸，試圖讓自己冷靜下來，然後又轉成一個平靜的語氣道。

「如果櫻能明白這一點，她應該就會識相地退讓了吧？畢竟她肯定也不想把場面搞得太難堪。」

「……我明白了。」

不管看過幾次，都還是覺得情緒失控的間桐有點嚇人的Rider決定還是別插嘴多說什麼，然後就離開了。

Rider離開後沒多久，房間裡便能聞到從廚房傳來的食物香氣，估計一會兒士郎就要回來了，間桐趕緊把棉被重新蓋好，閉上眼睛假裝睡覺。

如他所料，他接著聽見房間的拉門打開的聲音，接著腳步聲走近，輕聲呼喚他。

「間桐……」那是士郎的聲音。

「嗯？」間桐假裝還有點犯睏地緩緩睜開眼睛，然後看見士郎正跪坐在床邊。

「早餐已經煮好了哦，你現在有力氣能夠起來嗎？還是我幫你拿過來？」

「……幫我拿過來好了，麻煩你了。」假裝試著要從床鋪裡爬出來卻使不出力氣，間桐可不打算放過任何一個可以跟士郎撒嬌的機會。

「好，你等我一……呃？」

一雙手臂忽然抱了上來，間桐抱住他的腰，並且親了一下他的嘴唇。

「今後、還要麻煩你多加照顧了哦，士郎。」

白髮少年表情靦腆又羞澀地對他微笑著，讓冷不防被這樣可愛的告白直擊的士郎是瞬間臉頰發熱，心跳加速，說話也變得支支吾吾地回答。

「呃、嗯……我、我會努力的……」


End file.
